tails and vanilla
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: one of my older stories i found on a flash drive while going through a box of old stuff int he attic tails is attracted to cream and goes to vanilla for advice little does he know he's going to get more than a few tips PLZ R


sonic is property of Sega i do not own anything but this story

Tails walked through the woods, pondering over what he was going to do. Yesterday, the twin-tailed fox was playing with his close friend, Cream the rabbit, and her chao, Cheese, in the meadow. It was a beautiful day and the three of them had a great time together. However, at dusk, Tails and Cream couldn't find Cheese anywhere. Tails reassured the distressed rabbit that they would find the missing chao. After two hours of searching, Tails found Cheese sleeping in a tree. After retrieving the drowsy chao, Cream rushed up to Tails and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him over and over. When Cream kissed him, Tails felt a strange sensation between his legs; the fox was starting to go through puberty and had never before experienced an erection. Fortunately, his member never emerged from his shaft and he managed to walk Cream to her house, ensuring she got home safely before propelling himself with his tails as fast as he could back home. For the rest of the evening, Tails tried to figure out what happened to him when Cream kissed him.

Tails ventured deeper into the forest until he reached Cream's house, nestled between two beautiful apple trees. As he stood at the front door, Tails took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Tails could smell something delicious in the air; Cream's mother, Vanilla, must've been baking something. The door opened and Vanilla stood in the doorway with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh, why Miles! It's so good to see you again," Vanilla said, giving the fox a small hug.

As much as Tails enjoyed hugs, this one seemed to cause his groin to become...hard. "Come on in and make yourself at home," chimed the rabbit, ushering Tails into the house and closing the door, "I just made a fresh batch of cookies."

Vanilla led Tails to the kitchen, pulled up a chair for the young fox, and walked over to the window sill where she left the cookies to cool. Once he was seated, the older rabbit strolled back to the table and placed the tray of cookies before him. Sally and Bunny had always told Tails to mind his manners around other people, but his love for Vanilla's cookies was so strong he couldn't help but help himself to half a dozen.

Vanilla smiled as the young fox quickly devoured her cookies; she walked over towards the refrigerator and poured him a glass of milk. Tails gulped down the cool liquid as quickly as he did the cookies. "So Tails," began Vanilla, "What brings you out here today?"

Tails suddenly blushed, remembering why he came to Cream's house in the first place. "Well, I was wondering if Cream was home," replied Tails.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," said Vanilla as she patted his shoulder, "but Cream's off playing in the forest with Miss Rose." Tails stared at the floor; it seemed like his question would have to wait. Vanilla pulled up a chair next to the young fox and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where you hoping to play with her?" the mother rabbit inquired, "I can always tell her that you came by."

Tails shook his head nervously, "No, I, uh, I wanted to ask her...about something."

Vanilla tilted her head to one side, intrigued with the fox's nervousness. "Really? About what?"

Tails's blush darkened; he never talked to anybody about this and he was unsure who he could tell. "I-it's kind of embarrassing...," he mumbled under his breath.

Vanilla patted him on the head, trying to reassure the obviously uncomfortable Tails. "It's alright, dear. You can tell me anything and I won't tell anybody else if you don't want me to."

Tails fought with himself as he tried to muster up all of his courage to ask the question that burdened his mind since the other day. "Well...yesterday, um," Tails began timidly, "Cream...kissed me."

Vanilla's eyes seemed to sparkle; was that all that was bothering him? A kiss? "Oh, Tails! That's nothing to be ashamed about. Everybody kisses somebody at some point in their lives."

Even though her response relieved Tails to a certain degree, it did not lay all of his worries to rest. "Well, something happened to me when she kissed me," he resumed. Tails could feel Vanilla's eyes upon him and he immediately felt nauseous. Tails leaned in close to whisper to Cream's mom, mortified about what he was going to say. "I...felt weird...and hard," he whispered as he gestured to his crotch, "down there."

Vanilla put a hand over her mouth; she had no idea what to say to him. The rabbit knew that Tails would soon be going through puberty, but it seemed so early for him to be having any sexual feelings. Tails saw Vanilla place her hand over her mouth and instantly felt ashamed, drooping his ears and continuing to stare pitifully at the floor. Seeing

Tails so embarrassed hurt Vanilla; she didn't mean to make him feel humiliated.

Vanilla knelt down beside Tails and placed a hand on his cheek, bring his face up to meet hers. "Tails, that's perfectly normal; you're just becoming an adult." Tails managed a weak smile, feeling a little better. "You see, when a boy and a girl have strong feelings for each other, they start to feel...aroused," stated Vanilla a little hesitantly. "When aroused, the male's penis begins to grow hard and a female's vagina starts to get wet. If the two are attracted to one another they...um," mumbled Vanilla.

"They what?" asked Tails, eager to find out what happens next.

Vanilla felt a little embarrassed to have to inform Tails about sex; this was something either Sally or Bunny should discuss with him. "Well, they...copulate. The male puts his penis in the female's vagina and begins to thrust in and out of her. This creates an overwhelming pleasure for the both of them. Afterwards, a child could be conceived."

Tails sat in the chair, fascinated by Vanilla's explanation, in more ways than one. The fox looked down at his lap and saw the head of his penis emerging from his sheathe.

Embarrassed, he quickly covered it with his hands; but Vanilla had already seen it. The rabbit blushed at Tails' emerging erection; it was fairly large for a boy his age. It was then that Vanilla knew what she had to do to ensure Tails full understood what sex really was. "Come with me, sweetie," she said sexily as she walked towards her bedroom. Tails followed behind her, walking awkwardly with his member half-way out of its sheathe.

When Tails and Vanilla entered the bedroom, Vanilla closed the door and locked it. "Tails," she said softly, "I want to teach you about sex, but I will only do so if you really want me to. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Tails just stared blankly at Vanilla, his erection slowly slipping out of his sheathe. "I want to learn everything."

"Excellent," Vanilla whispered in a sexy tone. With that, Vanilla started to undress before the young fox. The rabbit undid the buttons on her maroon vest, letting it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Next, she would have to remove her dress. "Tails, would you help me with this dress?" she cooed. Tails walked up behind her and, with trembling fingers, unzipped her dress. The light purple fabric flowed off of her, revealing her sensuous body. For a mother, Vanilla showed very little signs that she had birthed a child; while her breasts were a little larger than normal, her hips were still slender. Tails spied her bra strap and automatically unhooked it, eager to see the rest of her body. As the bra fell to the floor, Vanilla removed her gloves and stepped out of her heeled shoes. The rabbit turned around, giving Tails an eyeful of her beautiful breasts; they were like two full water balloons that bounced at the slightest movement. Vanilla caught Tails staring at her chest and giggled as she pressed her boobs together. Tails couldn't help himself; he reached out and grabbed a hold of both of them, squeezing the two tits. Vanilla sighed and pressed his head in between her breasts, urging him to suckle her like a babe. Obeying the rabbit, Tails took a nipple into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. Vanilla moaned as Tails's tongue tickled the soft nub of flesh, the heat in between her legs starting to grow."Would you like to take off my panties?" she said with a smile. Tails eagerly nodded and crouched in front of the beautiful rabbit. Slowly, he slid his gloved hands up her legs until he reached her waist; there, he slipped his thumbs into her underwear and slowly pulled them all the way down to her feet. As she kicked off her panties, Tails just stared at her vagina; he had never seen one this close before and his erection was starting to throb painfully.

Vanilla stepped away from Tails and laid on her bed, gesturing with one finger for him to join her. Tails repressed the urge to jump up on the bed and instead calmly walked over and kicking off his shoes before climbing on top of the bed. Scooted close to the young fox and crawled in between his legs, eyeing his fully erect member. "Now Tails, when you get an erection the best way to get rid of it is to masturbate," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What's masturbate?" asked Tails.

Vanilla smiled and placed a hand on his erection, eliciting a gasp from Tails. "First, you take a gentle hold of yourself," she said sweetly, "then, you slowly start to stroke it up and down." The rabbit began to move her hand up and down, causing Tails to let out a small moan. He had never felt anything like this before; it was so weird and strange, but in a good way. The fox's hips started to follow the rabbit's hand with every stroke, even when she increased her speed. Vanilla gently cupped Tails's yellow furred balls in her other hand and caressed them. Tails felt like he was in heaven.

Suddenly, Vanilla stopped, removing her hand from Tails's cock. "There's something else you can do, but it usually requires a partner; it's called oral sex." Vanilla brought her face close to Tails's erection and started to softly lick his shaft. The fox shuddered as the teasing tongue slid all over his shaft, tickled his balls, and danced on the sensitive tip. Vanilla then took all of his length into her mouth and suckled on the fleshy rod hungrily. Tails moaned and whined as Vanilla sucked him off, her tongue lapping at the underbelly of his cock while she played with his balls.

"Ah...Ms. Vanilla...I...I feel weird...oh," Tails moaned as a strange feeling welled up inside his cock and balls.

Vanilla removed her mouth from his member and licked her lips. "That means you're about to orgasm, or come," she said with a wink. The rabbit scooted up a little and lowered her breasts so that Tails's cock was in between them. Then, with one tit in each hand, Vanilla started to grind her dirty pillows against Tails's member. Tails was overwhelmed by the soft breasts rubbing against his flesh. Vanilla dipped her head and took the head of his cock into her mouth, pushing Tails over the edge. The fox moaned as he came for the first time in his life, his cum shooting into the older rabbit's mouth. Vanilla swallowed every drop that came out of Tails's length, impressed by the size of his load. Once Tails was finished, she freed his cock from her mouth and laid down beside the exhausted fox.

"That...felt...so good," gasped Tails, "Thank you so much, Ms. Vanilla."

"You're welcome Tails," said Vanilla sweetly, "Would you like to return the favor?" The rabbit rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide, waiting for Tails's response. Tails immediately got up and crawled in between her legs, gazing upon Vanilla's cream-colored snatch.

"What do I do?" asked Tails shyly.

"First, try rubbing it," said the mother rabbit, shifting her hips from side to side. Tails took off both of his gloves and, with one hand, gently rubbed the outer lips of Vanilla's sex. Vanilla gasped as Tails massage her nether lips; it had been sometime since she or anyone else had played with her slit. "Oh yes, that's good Tails," Vanilla murred, "Try licking it." Excited that he was pleasuring the mother rabbit, Tails leaned down and lapped at her lips, noting that her breaths became more rapid as he licked. The fox flicked his tongue all over the rabbit's petals, enjoying their alien taste.

Feeling adventurous, Tails slipped a finger into the rabbit's cunt and was rewarded by a loud gasp. "Oh Tails, yeah!" moaned Vanilla, pressing her hips against his finger. The eager fox wiggled his finger deep inside the fleshy tunnel, making the rabbit gasp and moan audibly. After a few minutes of scratching her inner walls, Tails noticed that some fluid began to slowly flow out of the rabbit's pussy. Tail's withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue, pressing it deep inside the rabbit's love hole. Vanilla rolled her hips up to the fox's face, wrapping her legs around his head as he eagerly ate her out. Suddenly, Vanilla cried out and climaxed all over the fox's face. Although a little startled at first, Tails recovered and cleaned off his muzzle and Vanilla's cunt with his tongue. As soon as he was done, Vanilla wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply. Tails accepted and returned her fevered kiss, his tongue playing with hers inside both their mouths; this was definitely different from the kiss Cream gave him. The rabbit broke the kiss and stared into Tails's blue eyes. "Are you ready for the last lesson?"

Tails nodded, excited about the new lesson. Vanilla placed her hand on his and guided it towards their genitals, rubbing his cock against her pussy with both of their hands. "I want you inside me," she whispered in a wanting voice. Tails was more than willing to do so, but he wanted to show her something he had never shown anyone before.

"Ms. Vanilla," Tails started nervously, "Can I show you something?"

Vanilla looked at the young fox in confusion. "What is it, Tails?"

Tails leaned off of her so that he was in a sitting position. The fox began to rub the fur above his member, moaning as he did so. Vanilla wasn't sure what he was doing, but after awhile she gasped as she saw what he wanted her to see; Tails had a second penis, directly above the other one. Tails had never shown anyone else this with the exception of his parents; they said that although this was uncommon, there was nothing to worry about. The second member had been pretty useless; he had always used the lower one when he had to go to the bathroom or when a doctor asked to see it. That was half of the reason why he was so nervous when Cream kissed him; both of his members were becoming erect. How he managed to just have one erect he didn't know, but if it meant Vanilla and him could have even more fun then he decided now was the time to let someone else in on his secret.

"Oh my!" gasped Vanilla, "You have two!?"

Tails nodded timidly. "What do I do with the other one? Can I put it in there, too?" the twin-cocked fox asked, pointing at Vanilla's snatch.

"Oh goodness, I don't think they can fit in there!" exclaimed Vanilla, still shocked by Tails's twin cocks but somehow more aroused than ever. "There might be somewhere you can put it," she said as a dirty thought floated into her mind. The rabbit rolled over onto her stomach and raised herself up on all fours, wagging her butt; Tails didn't understand what she wanted. "Come around behind me," said Vanilla in her sexy tone. Tails obeyed, crouching behind her, eyes on her rear end. "Now stick you're lower cock into my pussy," she said with a giggle, "and put the higher cock in my ass."

Enticed by her firm rump, Tails moved his cocks to the two holes; one before the rabbit's cunt, and one before the rabbit's tail hole. Tails slowly pushed himself inside, amazed by the heat in the tight tunnels. Vanilla gasped as both cocks penetrated her holes; she could tell this was going to be fun! "Now thrust Tails," murred Vanilla, pressing her ass into the fox's thighs, "thrust into me hard and fast!"

Tails began to slowly recede his cocks, listening to Vanilla's moans, only to push them back in again even deeper. As he got used to the tight orifices, Tails started to build up speed as he thrust in and out of Vanilla's holes, enjoying the dual sensations on his cocks. Vanilla was beside herself in pleasure; having a young fox hammer eagerly into both her pussy and tail hole was just too much for her to bare! Vanilla moaned as Tails continued to press his members deep inside her holes, bucking her hips backwards to meet his thrusts. Although the two cocks increased the sexual energy between the two of them, it also brought them to a climax much faster. Vanilla gripped onto the sheets as she felt her orgasm setting upon her. "Oh, Tails! I'm going to...Ah!" she cried as her pussy and tail hole contracted around Tails's cocks, her sex pouring her sweet cream all over his lower length. The sudden tightness was too much for Tails and he moaned loudly as both his cocks fired off inside the mother rabbit, filling her insides with hot fox cum.

The two collapsed, panting heavily. Tails slipped free of Vanilla's dripping orifices and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thanks, Vanilla. That was incredible!"

Vanilla kissed the top of his head, "My pleasure, Tails. Come by anytime you want to learn more about sex."

Suddenly, the two of them heard the front door open and close. "Mom! I'm home!" cried out a familiar voice.

Tails was frozen in fear; what would happen if Cream saw him and her mother like this? Vanilla was startled initially, but her shocked expression slowly turned into a devious smile. "Oh, Cream," called out Vanilla in a sweet voice, "Could you come in here for a minute?


End file.
